divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Weas-El/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Divinity II : Ego Draconis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lever Chest page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Administrator Hi! Given that the wiki's only administrator has abandoned it, and given your recent activity here, would you like to become one? Ausir(talk) :You're now an administrator. :) Ausir(talk) 15:51, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Divinity Wiki By the way, what do you think of moving the wiki to divinity.wikia.com (which is now an inactive wiki) and expanding the scope to the whole Divinity series? From my experience as the admin of The Vault, Fallout Wiki, wikis for entire series have more longevity than for single games. Ausir(talk) 15:56, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Bot Done. Ausir(talk) 16:42, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Thanks for the warm welcome! Yes, it was Ausir that made me an admin. I'd like to work on the theme, layout and navigation. I was just working on the theme of the Divinity II:FoV wikia when Ausir suggested we merge it here. Love your avatar by the way ^_^ KarinDoll 00:31, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Looks like we're merging the two sites. Just wanted to drop-by and leave a greeting. Also to ask what part of the wiki your focus is in. Naturally my investment is in the expansion. It would work a lot better if we coordinate this. I suggest we designate a place to discuss this. What works best for you? Community talk page? Forum? Let me know, Thanks. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Candlebbq (talk • ) 03:49, January 26, 2011 :That's good to hear. I was too busy with the content to make custom html/css. :I have existing templates that I used for each type of page. If you have any existing templates we should decide on the features and combine them. I'll discuss this further in the forum. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Candlebbq (talk • ) 11:05, January 26, 2011 Hey there Hey Weas Good to see theres a new Administrator at the site :) If you need help with lore or Locations or Flames of Vengeance (with i have noticed the site seems to be lacking) just send me a message and Good luck with it all :) —Preceding unsigned comment added by Marbat (talk • ) 18:52, January 26, 2011 One thing Well I dont have the book with me where i am at. You see i am in the military and i didnt have the room when i packed up my stuff to bring the book. But to take a screen shot do you hit the print screen button.Donototh 22:01, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :I know the problem, I've been in the military too, but probably for another country :-P Screenshots → print screen button, you're right. And your question is...? --Weas-El Talk| 22:14, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Glad I can help! Thanks I'm glad I could help out I'm actually just starting to play the game really (Well I should say I've only started to put a dent the story line.) At the present time I've not even made it to Maxos Temple, and I've been playing for two weeks! (Though I'm headed there as I type this.) Thoroughness is something highly valued when playing a game at my house. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Echorosephoenix (talk • ) 06:32, May 7, 2011 Thanks for the welcome I apologize I created a couple goblin categories which I decided later on it might be better to include under a single Goblin category. For the moment I'm just poking around trying to clean up some broken links and the like. Please let me know if there is something specific I can do to help.Temptaker 04:27, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Curious if we have a template for previous next quest? Might be helpful to include one on at least the main plot articles. What do you think? --Temptaker 21:10, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::That's a good idea, we should really create such a navbox. Would you take care of that? I can help if you should encounter problems. --Weas-El ✉ 00:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::There was actually one created already, I modified it. You can see it at Chasing the Dragon I like the infobox look, I made one for secondary quests (same as the other one just doesn't have the link for the previous or next quests). You can see it at High and Dry. As I understand it the Template:Quest is supposed to be the "standard" being used. In which case both the previous articles will need to be adjusted. I was thinking about adjusting it (and creating a secondary) for use with the main and secondary quests. Lemme know what you think.--Temptaker 00:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::We merged three or four wikis some time ago, that's maybe why we have the redundant templates Quest and Infobox quest. I think the best solution is to create only a single template for main quests and secondary quests, with an optional "previous-next" section. The new template looks great, feel free to modify the templates. --Weas-El ✉ 09:52, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ok :) I'll see what I can do. Also given the number of current templates etc being used what is the best place to document the use of the new one? It is a little difficult to find the correct one template, is it possible to add the template directly to the create a page thing? So when people are creating a new quest page the template can automatically be inserted and all they have to do is fill in the blanks? I noticed many of the other large wikis have naming conventions, editing policies etc which are very easy to find, I wasn't able to find one here. I'm going to look at the policies of some of the larger wikis Dragon Age, Fallout, WOWWiki etc to see what their guidelines look like and if something can be pulled together from them (please let me know if I missed something here). If we put some kind of standards page together can we place it in the main menu under "help" or is there a better location? I'm hoping to put a starting point together. There is a minor issue with the theme I don't know how to fix because I don't know where theme modifications are made (I'll see if I can find it - if not I wanted to let you know the problem exists), for people who use the txt editor when they go to select a template to insert the selections are really dark so they can't really see what they are adding as a result probably don't use it. Note about previous strikethrough: adding template is fine in Chrome, I experience the issue in IE and can't currently login with it so I don't know if it is fixed or not. --Temptaker 18:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Help/policy page about creating articles :You're right, there's no help or policy page for creating articles, as far as I know. If you'd like to create one, this would be hugely appreciated. Once we have the page, I'll add a link to the help menu above. --Weas-El ✉ 20:44, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm looking into it now creating the help/policy pages now as well as the "create page" frame. I'll let you know once I've got a draft going. --Temptaker 17:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Layout builder :I think it is possible to modify the "create page" frame, but it's probably quite complicated and requires the use of javascript. I can't do this, maybe you can find further information in the Central Wiki's Community Help Forum. By default we have only one optional preload template, it can be changed at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. --Weas-El ✉ 20:44, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Will the layoutbuilder allow for additional options for selection in CreatePage? I'm not entirely sure I understand how that's supposed to work. --Temptaker 19:35, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Unfortunately it doesn't. There are only the options "blank page" and one single preload option. I've seen attempts to extend this, there was a technical question about this in the community help forum about three or four weeks ago. But I haven't been able to retrieve the forum thread yet. --Weas-El ✉ 00:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Design problem in IE :I've tested adding templates with the rich-text editor and it worked fine with Firefox 4.0.1 and Internet Explorer 8.0. I didn't find any text, that was hard to make out. :Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 20:44, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I uploaded a screenshot of the menu/template issue, I'm using IE 9 (lots of stuff broke with IE) Works just fine with Chrome and FF.--Temptaker 20:49, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::My PC is running WinXP, so I can't upgrade to IE 9. I can't help you with that, sorry. You could try to identify the responsible elements with the Firefox extension "Firebug". --Weas-El ✉ 00:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Menu Ugh, thanks for pointing it out to me. I'm not sure what's happened there. I'll have a look at it. '-KarinDoll - talk ' 11:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) It looks like they added in a space between the Random Page and Wiki Activity buttons. I hid the icon so it didn't overflow. Erm, somehow the menu had become longer too... I just increased its width. I checked it in IE but the changes only seem to work when I'm logged in, which is odd. Has it been fixed for you? '-KarinDoll - talk ' 13:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Main No real project no, you guys just need to have ads turned out, so I was making sure they worked for you. - Wagnike2 23:30, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Untitled Hi! I am thinking of redoing Ulthring's page from the scratch in the pattern of Hunter, Scorpion and Aleroth Archmage pages, with pictures and lots of boring but important datasheets. Is it ok? Also can I create separate pages for Order of the Viper, Shadow Archer, Dragon Wizard sets and remove their data from Armor sets? Malak0da (talk) 12:04, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Are you around by any chance? JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 01:30, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hello, I was told to ask you by a Wikia Support Team Staff Member, , if you could make me an administrator of this Wikia. I've been editing the Divinity: Original Sin information and would like to be able to help regulate this Wikia, because I haven't seen any active admins running this Wikia lately. Thank You Realmain (talk) 23:16, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Realmain, and congratulations, you're now an admin at the Divinity Wiki. The changes you made are hugely appreciated. --Weas-El (talk) 16:47, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank You! =) ::Realmain (talk) 19:05, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :::You're welcome. I'm glad someone continues the work we started here ... I've no time to do that myself unfortunately :-/ --Weas-El (talk) 19:24, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hello again! I was wondering if it possible to be promoted to Bureaucrat. Since I am the main person running this place, it'll allow me to change people's user rights. Because there are some people I know I can trust in assisting me in being an Admin or with specific rights. ::::Realmain (talk) 21:49, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::I've just promoted you to bureaucrat, keep up the good work. :-) --Weas-El (talk) 22:20, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Thank you so much! Now I can run the wikia a lot more smoother! <3 Btw, is there any chance, do you know how to remove the background from the Classic Editor in Visual Mode? A user has been asking but I can't find the answer anywhere. ::::::Realmain (talk) 02:49, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::::That's probably no big deal, just one more line in the css code. But I've never used the Visual Mode, and since I'm actually moving to another town I don't have the time to figure it out. If I were you, I would ask for help in the community wiki's help forum. You should get an answer within several hours there. --Weas-El (talk) 17:26, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, I don't use it either. I am used to using the Source Code. But I found the lines in the css code and removed it and it works fine! Thanks =) ::::::::Realmain (talk) 18:49, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Delete a category Good day, was adding a page when I accidentily made a category and I can't quite seme to find out how to delete it: http://divinity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Walkthrough hope you can perhaps delete it. Havikryan (talk) 11:30, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Havikryan. Only administrators can delete pages. But since the page "Category:Walkthrough" hasn't been created yet, all we have to do is to remove the category link from page "Divinity: Original Sin - Quests - The Fish Thief". I'll do that for you. --Weas-El (talk) 19:22, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :: Hello Weas-El. I saw this post a bit ago, and I was trying to find a way to delete the category tag from the page, but I couldn't find it anywhere in the source code. Can you tell me how you deleted it? Thank You. :: Realmain (talk) 19:37, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :::The category link was on the very bottom of the article, have a look at my last edit. --Weas-El (talk) 19:43, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Uh, maybe you'll have to disable that Wikia feature, that allows changing categories by clicking buttons, to see the tag ... I've never used that feature. --Weas-El (talk) 19:45, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Walkthrough Hey, I'm basically just copying from another walkthrough, but the way it is arranged is driving me insane and I want to make it into a better organized walkthrough. Does anyone care about the moderate plagerism (I'm sourcing the material)?Vintagemeow (talk) 03:22, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Vintagemeow. As a matter of fact we do care about plagiarism ... or let's better say I do, some others do, and the rest would do well to care about plagiarism. ;-) Referencing the passages properly can be enough to comply with copyright if you assume "fair use". The reference should at least include the name of the material's proprietor and an exact link to the web source. But I'm not too well versed in US law, so you'll have to decide for yourself whether copying the walkthrough is fair use or not. :As for me, I would prefer to write an own walkthrough. That's a lot of work, I know, but you wouldn't have to care about legal restrictions. :--Weas-El (talk) 07:27, July 27, 2014 (UTC) CSS I have no idea what I did wrong in the CSS that made the wikia go bonkers with the visual look of it. All I did was add in the Tooltips section into the CSS and now the Wikia front page look VERY different. I reverted the CSS back to the last edit you ever added to this wikia by rolling back ALL edits that I ever made the to the CSS and it still does not fix this. Here is an example of one of the problems: The Top Navigation Ribbon. It is showing black instead of red when hovering over it. The other is the boxes on the front page for the game are not rounded anymore. And apparently, it looks different on Chrome and Firefox. This did not happen until I kept editing the Tooltip section multiple times, which might have caused the CSS to go haywire. Another possibility was because I put the Tooltip section at the top of the CSS page. Also, I found out if I just plainly remove this comment from the CSS: /************************************************************/ /* Wikia Background */ /************************************************************/ the top navigation ribbon changes also, which does not make sense, since it is just a comment. Removing it fixes the highlight problem, but makes the words not centered anymore. The content that was in that only affected the background of the Classic Visual Editor. I removed the content before and all was fine (though I never removed the above comment). I am sorry, but can you please look at it? I thought rolling back all changes to January (your last edit on the CSS) would fix it, but it did not. Realmain (talk) 08:35, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :Have you cleared your browser's cache after making the changes? If you didn't that may explain the strange behaviour you've described. As for the rounded boxes: As far as I know only Firefox is able to display rounded corners at the time being. Sorry, but I don't have the time to look into the matter. If this doesn't help you, you'd better ask for help in the community wiki's help forum. --Weas-El (talk) 16:45, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Content moderator Wow thanks for the promotion there, I have no idea how to use any of those commands, but uh I'll try not to screw anything up. =p I'll try my best to be active and continue editing, lots of things I still want to add here and hopefully I don't get hit with burnout too fast. Heartbeat-Sensei (talk) 23:49, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Heartbeat-Sensei :Hi, you're welcome. It's nearly impossible to screw anything up beyond repair in a wiki, even deleted pages can be restored, so don't worry. Feel free to ask if you need help. --Weas-El (talk) 16:07, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Assistance Hey there, I'm one of the patrollers on Fallout Wiki who popped over from there to see what sort of content was on here (DD was one of my first RPG's) and noticed our original founder Ausir, is the one who gave you Admin rights on here. Found it amusing in a way. Anyway I've been going through your Wiki's special pages to see what I can do here and now and noticed there is a few things that are broken (I've fixed a few of them already), but there a lot of junk pages etc. That I am in a couple of minds about what do with them. I'm going to go through and see what needs to be kept, removed etc. Are you happy to just delete what I flag on good faith? Sakaratte - Talk to the cat 11:38, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :Hi Sakaratte, I'll do that, your help is really appreciated. If you'd like to change more categories, my bot could maybe assist. --Weas-El (talk) 12:04, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :: Your bot could certainly be useful. Ideally the first thing I would like to do is replace the Category:Books with Category:Books and notes; it makes it clearer as to what the category is about. I'm going to manually change all the links from Books to Books and notes as some of them are fine to stay on the redirect to save file size (its only a few bytes, but it does add up on mobile.) Sakaratte - Talk to the cat 12:09, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :::The bot is running, it should take care of this within the next few minutes. --Weas-El (talk) 12:21, April 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::Excellent, I think my next move is going to be rename a lot of the pages. Starting the quests with the games name makes it tedious to search for these pages. It might help encourage people to search and edit. I don't know what the sites stats are like, I have noticed you really have one or two people who frequently edit. If I get a page with a lot of hits once I rename it I'll let you know. Small ones I'll just do manually. Sakaratte - Talk to the cat 12:26, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :::::Feel free to rename pages as you think best. As far as I know there isn't any universal concept for article names. But please make sure it remains clear to which game the page is referring. --Weas-El (talk) 12:36, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Will do, essentially, I'll just move the game to the end of the title so that way when someone searches the quest by name they will see which game it relates to. I see the bot has also finished so I've flagged the old category for deletion as its not needed anymore. Sakaratte - Talk to the cat 12:39, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :I have another bot request, can you move all articles in Category:DOS Quests to Category:Divinity: Original Sin Quests for me? Its a clearer name for the quest category. Sakaratte - Talk to the cat 15:50, April 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Good point, bot is running. --Weas-El (talk) 17:22, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks for that. I've setup Category:Divinity: Original Sin Skills to replace Category:DOS Skills. Can you set the bot on to that one? There's around 151 pages in there. Sakaratte - Talk to the cat 17:55, April 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::Done. --Weas-El (talk) 18:40, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :::::Thanks for that. Next one on the list is changing Minor Heal to Minor heal where its linked to. Changed that one because of a very similar named item in the original. Would like to use Minor heal as a disambiguation page. Sakaratte - Talk to the cat 19:30, April 14, 2017 (UTC) "21:23, April 14, 2017 Weas-El (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Sakaratte from (none) to (article categorization)" I usually don't give away privileges on the first day, but your edits show that you know what you're doing. Please use them carefully. I'll look into that "minor heal" renaming. --Weas-El (talk) 19:34, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :Done --Weas-El (talk) 19:51, April 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Danke, I am honored that you have placed your trust in me so soon. At least it saves having a list of categories to delete. Thank you for the change on minor heal as well, I'll get the disambig setup now. Sakaratte - Talk to the cat 19:53, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :::You're welcome ... and in this way I won't have to take care of all your deletion requests. ;-) --Weas-El (talk) 20:16, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Infoboxes I noticed the wiki is still using the old version of infoboxes and not the portable ones, is there a particular reason for this (I don't want to change them if there is a reason). They are meant to be more compatible with mobile, but looking at Lanilor on my own phone doesn't show any glitches or errors, so I think Wikia's argument for them is a little unfounded. At the worst for the wiki, you lose the rounded borders on titles in exchange for anything being missing (e.g. images) not being added to the infobox, which makes it look tidier and less incomplete. Example here uses the infobox character template after its ported over, if you want to have a play around. Personally I think the pay off might be worth the loss of rounded borders, I wanted your thoughts on it before doing anything too drastic. Sakaratte - Talk to the cat 04:07, April 15, 2017 (UTC) :There is no particular reason, change them if you like. The important thing about the infoboxes is, in my opinion, a consistent structure. The design can be adjusted later. :By the way, I will be offline for the next week. Please feel free to make any changes that you think the community would generally consider beneficial (like portable infoboxes, categorization et cetera).--Weas-El (talk) 08:23, April 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Infoboxes are now sorted, I've condensed them down a bit as well so we can maintain some consistency. The CSS needs updating to regain control of the size and styling, but I am unable to do that myself so I'll discuss this when you're back. ::I've gotten in touch with Ausir as well to see if knows a way or knows someone who does to pull the image data from the early games so we can upload the original files. trying to cut them with Gimp gives a very poor quality for the items, that could be down to the age of the game though. For now I am going to focus on new content from the first game so we have something that looks consistent as example for presentation. I shall see you in a weeks time, if I appear to have gone silent your reply will bring me back. Sakaratte - Talk to the cat 13:04, April 17, 2017 (UTC) :::I'm back. Thanks for making the effort to convert all those infobox templates. --Weas-El (talk) 11:36, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Sorry about the delay in getting back to you, the Fallout Wiki has had its share of troublemakers this last week that have kept me occupied. Now the infoboxes are done, the next step is to get them on all the pages. You've probably seen already I brought some assistance in to get this done. Another issue i have spotted is that we have a lot of articles with absolutely no structure or meaningful content at all (Especially the DOS 2 articles). What I would like to do is get some content guidelines in place with additional content management templates so we can make it clearer as to what needs doing where. It will make the pages look like they need a lot of work doing to them, but at least people can see what needs to be done. Its rather daunting at present and i have been put off looking into them myself as well. On a side note, are spoiler boxes needed? I would like to see them gone ideally, I don't think they do much to prevent people seeing spoilers as they may end up needing to open them all anyway. Sakaratte - Talk to the cat 09:46, April 29, 2017 (UTC) :Bringing more structure into content management sounds like a good idea. In terms of the templates, all we have at the moment are these generic templates. If you'd like to create other templates, you may want to use the same meta template. :Spoiler boxes are quite useless in my opinion too, feel free to remove them. --Weas-El (talk) 14:25, April 30, 2017 (UTC) ::I've added a couple of extras in there already so the ball is certainly rolling with them. I'd like to give them some more visibility on the front page and in recent changes too, they are very much tucked away at the moment. ::This is a big ask on the side, is it possible to be granted access to MediaWiki side, even on a temporary basis. I'd like to switch some of the extensions on and clean up the CSS with the infoboxes to try and keep the few editors who do come from leaving too quickly. Sakaratte - Talk to the cat 14:45, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Bot run Would you be able to do a run on all pages containing #REDIRECT for me to include Category:Redirects? I want to get visibility of what redirects exist, we have far too many that don't need to exist Sakaratte - Talk to the cat 16:39, April 30, 2017 (UTC) :What about ? Doesn't this list do the trick? --Weas-El (talk) 16:52, April 30, 2017 (UTC)